In today's market, polyurethane elastomers are utilized in a wide array of products and applications, including producing industrial coated fabrics. For the latter, these polyurethanes are generally linear polymers exhibiting elastomeric characteristics of high tensile strength and elongation.
These linear polyurethanes are quite varied in their final properties as a result of the large number of permutations that can be applied to the three main components that are used in their manufacture. These components are polyols, polyisocyanates, and one or more extenders (generally diols). Some examples of these compounds are: polyether, polyester, polycaprolactone, polycarbonate, and polybutadiene polyols; toluene diisocyanate, 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, cyclohexane diisocyanate, isophorone diisocyanate, naphthalene diisocyanate; xylene diisocyanate, hexane diisocyanate, and hydrogenated 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate; and 1,4-butanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, and 1,3-butanediol extenders.
Typically, polyurethane elastomers which are considered top of the line with respect to performance, include, for example, polytetramethylene glycol (polyether) polyurethanes and poly(butane adipates or hexane adipates) ester polyurethanes. Of these polymers, the polyether polyurethanes exhibit good hydrolytic stability and low temperature properties but are generally poor for fuel resistance and oxidation resistance, while the polyester polyurethanes are tough with good abrasion resistance, oxidation resistance and fuel resistance, but not particularly resistant to hydrolysis. Still, at the present time the polyesters are generally considered to represent the best compromise of physical properties and chemical resistance of the various polyurethanes.
There are also a few polyurethanes based on polycarbonate polyols in the market. It is well known that these polycarbonate polyurethanes have very good hydrolytic stability and generally have good to very good resistance to other degradation forces; however, they are usually too hard, rigid and brittle for use in industrial coated fabrics.
Currently, high performance coated fabrics are based on polyester polyurethanes in order to meet the specifications currently in effect, but resistance to hydrolysis remains their weak point and represents a problem for these products. Thus, there is a desire for improved hydrolytic stability in a number of applications. A polyurethane having improved hydrolytic properties and sufficient elastomeric character to be useful in the manufacturing of industrial coated fabrics is also desirable and needed.
A wide variety of organic isocyanate and polyisocyanate compounds are available for use in the preparation of polyurethane elastomers. The particular isocyanate is selected to facilitate preparation of the polyurethane for the intended application. Generally, isocyanates which are liquid at room temperature are prepared for ease of handling.
Diphenyl methane diisocyanate ("MDI") is a solid diisocyanate which is available on a commercial scale and consists primarily of the 4,4' isomer with a small amount of the 2,4' isomer. These isomers are both solids at room temperature, having melting points of 42.degree. and 36.degree. C., respectively. Other isomers, such as the 2,2' isomer, are also solid at room temperature.
To convert solid MDI into a form which is more desirable for use in the preparation of polyurethanes, the prior art teaches that a liquid MDI composition can be prepared, for example, by partially reacting solid MDI with a glycol, diol or other polyol. Generally, about 10 to 35% of the isocyanate groups are reacted with the polyol. A number of U.S. patents illustrate this concept, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,571, 4,115,429, 4,118,411, 4,229,347, 4,490,300, 4,490,301, 4,539,156, 4,539,157 and 4,539,158. Such liquid diisocyanates are stated as being useful for forming polyurethanes for a wide variety of applications. None of these modified diisocyanate compositions have, however, been utilized to prepare linear thermoplastic polyurethane elastomers which have lower temperature processing characteristics compared to similar compositions prepared from solid MDI.